Buizel
Buizel Cole Startson, commonly referred to as Buizel, is a mute and mentally unstable Pokemon, who does random things against his own will. Buizel was born by a Floatzel, and blessed to have the capability of being able to die 100 times. Though, this was extended later. One of his most common deaths has to be by his own stupidity, constantly finding a way to either light himself on fire, or chop off his own head with a helicopter. At one point, he had found a backpack which could carry mostly anything he wanted, due to having a small portal inside of it. His items range from frying pans to portal guns. Buizel used a time cloning machine to summon millions of alternate Buizels, each of them joining together to make an army of clones. The normal Buizel didn't join, however. Now he spends most of his time watching the events in the tree with a camera he set up, along with a speaker/microphone to scream through. Items * 2 frying pans * A trash can lid * Dagger * Portal Gun * Time Laser * Shopping Cart * Electric Generator * Digital Camera * Flare * Shotgun * Pistol * Uzi * Multiple Molotovs * Writing Book (SAODJ) * Portal 2 Gel Canisters * Various Drink and Food Items * 40 Megaphones * Speaker/Microphone * Placable Security Camera History Buizel was originally from Kalos, but ran to Black Oak due to his mother being caught and killed in a Pokemon fight. Buizel's dad was shot by a hunter, and was thought to be dead, though not much is known about him. Buizel stayed hidden in Black Oak until old enough, where he left and found the tree. There he stayed and still roams around it today. Relationships Friends Buizel believes he's friends with everyone, though in reality, is hated by mostly everyone due to his constant urge to annoy the people around him. Enemies Buizel doesn't have any enemies, except for Greninja, which he still doesn't hate. Infact, he still thinks of him as a friend, though he's still been killed by Greninja many times before. Creations SAODJ Buizel's book, "SAODJ", was a book of what he imagined, mostly creatures from "Cry of Fear". Buizel used a machine to make these creatures real, letting them attack the tree and Black Oak. After Buizel died, the book became useless. Gray Buizel One of Buizel's monsters from the book, "SAODJ", was named Gray Buizel. Gray Buizel was capable of teleportation and summoning certain items, such as a pistol, shotgun, hammer, flare, or Uzi. Gray Buizel messed with people's dreams as they slept by touching the character's head whilst resting. In most of the dreams, the character must fight various creatures from "SAODJ", along with fighting Gray Buizel himself. If the character is killed in the dream, they wake up, but in awful mental condition. If the character kills all the creatures and Gray Buizel in the dream, they wake up, capable of hurting Gray Buizel. Category:Pik's Characters